


Wonderful Tonight

by swampistan



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity party, Dancing, F/M, Fluffy, Relationship Goals, all fluff, being a queen in seb's eyes, cuteness, elegance, you're a beautiful person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampistan/pseuds/swampistan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based on "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tonight

You stand at your dresser in the bedroom you share with your boyfriend. He is downstairs, waiting for you to get ready. You are still deciding on earrings and how to style your hair. The one you had picked out wasn’t working and you were getting frustrated.  
It is the night of your friend Chris’s party and the dress was “formal”. You had picked out your favorite dress, one that showed off all your delicate curves, accentuating your hips and leaving your arms bare. It showed off just enough skin to get noticed, but not enough to be considered “slutty”. It makes you feel elegant, like a queen. You do a twirl despite yourself, just to watch the fabric dance in the air.  
You take a deep breath and settle for a half-up, half-down look with a simple hair clip to hold it in. Your earrings match your dress, shimmering in the soft light of the bedroom. After taking one last look at yourself in the mirror, still not completely satisfied, you make your way down the stairs.  
Sebastian looks up from the couch as he hears your heels on the wooden floor at the bottom. He springs up, mouth agape as he takes you in.  
“Holy…”  
“Do I look alright?” You ask, doing another twirl for him. A small smile plays at your lips and a blush flushes your cheeks.  
He almost runs to you, stopping just in front to look into your eyes.  
“Darling, you look wonderful tonight,” he breathes, hands trailing down your back to play with the dress’s zipper. You half-heartedly slap his hand away, returning his hungry gaze with a knowing smirk.  
You make your way to the car that was waiting out front (Chris had sent it even though you told him not to) and climb in. Sebastian follows you, unable to take his eyes off of you.

Once the car reaches the party, you step out of the car into a mob of paparazzi with their cameras flashing from every angle. Sebastian lets you take the lead, leaving a space between you and him. You look back at him, confused, but he just gestures you forward, following you up the steps to the venue.  
“I didn’t want to take your spotlight,” he whispers in your ear when he catches up to you.  
You flash him a look of surprise, but he just smiles down at you and gives you a light kiss on the lips. He leads you into the ballroom, thanking the doorman and smiling at everyone he sees. But no one is looking at him; they’re all looking at you.  
You start worrying. Is there something in my hair? Has it come undone? Is there a rip in my dress?  
You try to hide your worry with a smile, but make a beeline for the restroom as soon as you are able.  
Staring into the mirror, you don’t see anything immediately wrong with your appearance. Then another blush graces your cheeks as you realize why everyone was staring.  
You look beautiful. Your hair is gracefully swept back and falls into small curls at your shoulders. Your dress glimmers in the bright lighting. You’re star-struck with yourself. It must be the lighting, you conclude, because you still can’t believe the person looking out of the mirror is you.   
You stride out of the bathroom with a new sense of confidence, almost basking in the stares coming from men and women alike. You make your way over to Sebastian, who is standing with Chris, and coolly hook your arm in his. He looks down at you, eyes full of love and pride. You match his gaze, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek. He stares at you for a moment longer before looking back up at Chris, who had cleared his throat awkwardly to get Sebastian and your attention.  
“Thank you for coming tonight, Y/N. You look very beautiful! You are the envy of every woman here, I bet!” He gives you a quick peck on the cheek before shaking Sebastian’s hand and moving off to mingle with the other guests.  
“I wasn’t sure where you had gone, so I took the liberty of ordering your favorite drink.”  
Sebastian hands you the glass and you take a sip of the cool liquid, the alcohol buzzing down your throat. You walk together through the ballroom, saying “hello” to people as you weave between them; your cheeks getting redder and redder with each passing compliment.  
You dance a few numbers, enjoying the feeling of being Sebastian’s arms. He takes you out onto the terrace to get some air. You let the breeze dance across your face as you take a breath.  
“Do you feel alright, my dear?” you ask, looping your arm around Sebastian’s waist.  
“I feel wonderful tonight,” he replies, gazing at the light of the stars.

The party was almost over; people were trickling out the doors and slipping into their cars and into the night.  
Your car finally pulls up, and you get in, with Sebastian behind. You sit in silence, his hand on your thigh and yours on top of it. You watch him breathe; his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the seat. You smile and lean your head on his shoulder, clasping his hand in yours.

You’re back in your bedroom getting undressed before turning in to bed. Sebastian is already under the covers, watching your dress slide off your body and onto the floor. ¬You step into bed, his eyes on you while he turns off his bedside light.  
“Y/N?” He says to the darkness.  
“Yes, dear?”  
“You were wonderful tonight.”  
You smile and roll to face him, curling into him with his head on top of yours. You kiss his chest before nuzzling in further, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.  
It had been a wonderful night.


End file.
